A Jedi Ally
by Rahn Mechabot VII
Summary: I've probably spelled the title wrong, and I'm trying to come up with a better one. If you have a better suggestion for a title, please tell me. Anyway, this is my second fic; and it's done in a first person veiw. R&R and tell I what you think. And pl


I'm back with my second story! This one is going to be told in a first person view. This is my first try at a first person, so bear with me on it. Anyway, this one is about Rahns' allie that come from the other worldly orgin. What's with the Jedi thing in the title? You'll find out. Anyway, legal junk.  
  
Don't own any Sonic or Archie Characters (If I did, I'd be rich! ^_^) The following characters are copyright to me Rahn Daniel Found out who owns Robo-Knux. Sega does. I didn't even know he was in a game, I thought he was a fan character or something  
  
That's it! Now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
A Jedi Ally  
  
  
  
"I hate camping, I hate camping, I hate camping," I said to myself as I packed up my things. My family was going on a week long camping trip. Really roughing it sort of stuff. Tents, hiking, fishing, the whole deal. I'm not really and outdoors kind of person. But granted, if I didn't get any sun on me soon, I was going to be pale as a ghost.  
  
Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet, did I? Well, my name is Daniel Richard Smith. I'm sixteen and about to enter my junior year in highschool. I have long dark brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and blue eyes. I have a sister named Jennifer, whom I call 'brat.' That's the nickname my family dubbed her with. I have an older brother who is now twenty. He's off in Montana in the airforce and doing alright. I haven't seen him since september during that awful time that the WTC was destroyed. He has the nickname 'Tater.' You, know like couch potatoe, but I doubt he's like that anymore. Not with all the running he's had to do from making so many smart- ass comments at the drill sargent.  
  
And, of course, I have two parents. Anyway, back to the subject. I was busy packing my things for this camping trip. The large backpack already had the essential I needed. Clothes, hygene stuff, the works. I also put in my CD rom games, my microsoft sidewinder duel strike, and put my laptop inside its carry on bag. After putting those in there, I closed the bag and zipped it up.  
  
"There, now all I have to do is find the usual attire I wear,"  
  
I should probably tell you what I'm wearing at this point. I had on some white cackies, a green shirt, some Nike shoes, and a blue windbreaker jacket. I know it was the middle of summer, but that's how I dress. I always were that jacket and a pair of pants. The weather could be one hundred degrees outside, I wouldn't care. Anyway, I put on my necklace with the little alien head on it, my Benrus gold watch (it's not real gold), and put my sunglasses around my neck.  
  
"Daniel, come on! We're going to be leaving in a few minutes!" yelled my mom  
  
"Okay, be up there in a second!" I called back. My room was downstairs, and is practically the only room downstairs, save the second bathroom and the area under the stairs that held our family computer. I basically lived downstairs. I only went upstairs to eat and see my folks, so they didn't see me much.  
  
I grabbed my wallet and and my knife and put them in my pocket. I turned towards my bed where my stuff was laying and went over everything that I had packed once again.  
  
"Let's see..Backpack - check. Sleeping bag - check. Clothes - check. Laptop and CD Rom games - check. Survival gear - check. My tent is packed up in the van, so that's a check. Hmmm..I think I have everything."  
  
I was about to pick everything up and leave, put something stopped me. A strange noise, one I've heard many times on my Diablo 2 game. The sound of a portal opening. I thought I was imagineing things, but then again, why was there a blue light.  
  
"What the heck!" I turned around and saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a portal! It was a blue color, but it looked like a transwarp gate that the borg would use on Star Trek. I didn't have time to ponder over this, as it started to suck me in. I felt it pulling on me, so I turned around and latched onto the bed, screaming for help.  
  
I was surprised that nobdody else could hear the portal, because I was extreamly loud. I tried to hold on, but I was slowly losing my grip.  
  
"Figures, everytime I yell for someone to help me, nobody shows up!!!"  
  
That was when it happened. The chess set I hed sitting on my shelf flew through the air, along with its pieces. The large wooden board hit me upside the head, and I let go. Myself, my camping equipment, and the chess set went through the gate. The last thing I remember is falling through before passing out.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I woke up with a massive headach a few minutes later, or at least it seemed a few minutes. I slowly opened my eyes and and sat up, looking around a bit. I was in a forest, a beautiful one at that. I didn't see any visable paths or anything, but there was a creek nearby. I got up slowly and found my stuff laying next to me, along with the chessboard and scattered pieces to it.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. "And what was that weird portal thing?" My head felt like I was hit by a brick, but it was erally a wooden chess board that hit me. I moved my hand up to rub where it hurt, and found something perculiar. I had two large points on my head. Not only that, I was feeling fur instead of hair.  
  
"That's strange," I said. I then looked at my hands and found they had fur on them to. They where white, but it changed to a dark brown at my wrists. I also had a hard pad or some kind on my palm and fingers.  
  
"What's the deal hear? Am I dreaming?" I looked towards the creek, and started walking towards it. On the way, I noticed that I was a little shorter as well. Not my usual five feet eleven inches. I got to the creek, and I looked down. Staring back at me was what appeared to be a fox. A dark brown fox with blue eyes staring back. I jumped back a bit, but moved a little closer. I brought my hand to my face, and he did the same. I closed one eye, and so did he.  
  
"Holy crap," I said to myself. "What the heck happened to me?" I stepped back from the creek, and put my hand under by now snow white muzzle. Then it hit me.  
  
"That damn portal. I bet it has something to do with this." I suddenly felt a pain behind me. I've ignored it until now, but it was starting to get annoying. I felt around back there and managed to pull out not one, but TWO tails from under my pants. "Perfect. I'm a two tailed fox, and I have no idea where the hell I am."  
  
Looking around, I stepped out of my pants and boxers to cut a whole in them for my new tails. I was also stunned to find out that I really didn't need them, everything was sufficiently covered. But, keeping hold of my morals, I cut a whole in my boxers and pants, and put them back on.  
  
"Well, I guess I should pick up my stuff, and try and find a way back home," I turned around to go and pick up my camping equipment. That's when I found something else that surprised me. Standing there were three robots. If I were still a human, they'd be about my size! They were each aiming a weapon of some sort at me. Then, they said in a monotone voice..  
  
"HALT MOBIAN. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY ORDER OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK. SURRENDER AND PREPARE FOR ROBOTIZATION."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?! I'm not no mob-whatever, you must be looking for someone else!" They all ignored me and fired a blue beam at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge, and they hit. I fell to the ground, drifting towards unconciousness yet again. That's when I saw something else. I blue animal, I'm not sure what it was, ran in between us. He yelled some kind of insult at the robots, making fun of their intelligence or something, and they fired a few red lasers. The blue animal dodged quickly, and jumped into one of them, sliceing it in half. He did the same thing to another one, and it fell down bleeding oil.  
  
The third one was slowly coming towards me, but it too was destroyed by the blue animal. After surveying his work, it walked up to me. "Hey pal, you alright?"  
  
I couldn't reply to him. I once again drifted into sweet unconscious bliss.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I awoke once more, but I didn't try to open my eyes. From what I could tell, there was a bright light shining somewhere. I tried to recall exactly what happened. I fell through a portal/gate or whatever; turned into a walking, talking fox; attacked by robots; and saved by another animal that could walk and talk as well. Not exactly what I was planning for a weeks worth of camping.  
  
I then heared voices nearby; one female, the other male. I tried to listen in on their conversation as best I could.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to show me, doctor?" asked the female voice.  
  
"Well, I've been running medical analysis on our friend over there, and I've found something interesting," said the male voice.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Well, princess."  
  
Princess? What world did I fall into?  
  
".I took the liberty of running some tests on him to make sure he was in good health, and to see if he could donate any blood to the blood bank. When I took some of his blood, I found something interesting. He seems to have human DNA. Not the same kind of human DNA as the other humans of this planet, but it's human none the less."  
  
"But, that's impossible; how could."  
  
I stopped listening. I decided that I wasn't going to get any answers if I just fake being asleep. I opened my eyes, and they were met with a harsh white light. I shut them and groaned a little bit. I brought my hand, or rather 'paw,' up to my eyes and started to rubbed a little bit. My movement got the other twos attention, and they stopped talking.  
  
"Uh. did anybody get the license of that train that derailed on my head?" I asked.  
  
"Good, your awake. We thought that you'd never wake up," came the female voice. She had apparently walked up beside my fed, because that's where her voice came from. I opened my eyes a little bit. My vision was a little blurry, but it cleared up a bit. Standing next to my bed was a squirrel with a blue vest, red hair, and blue eyes. My eyes shot open wider, and I jumped back a little, startling her a bit.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked me. I thought for a second, then decided that I shouldn't lose my cool. No telling what her and that, I guess a doctor, would do if I went nuts. Might knock me out with a sedative or something.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Just a little startled, that's all," I said. The squirrel turned towards the doctor. A duck I think. "Doctor Quack? Is he fit enough to answer a few questions?"  
  
Doctor Quack. There's a name I can trust. 'Quack.'  
  
"From the way he jumped out of that bad and onto the floor, I think he should be just fine. Matter of fact, he's fit to leave if he wants." The squirrel thanked the doctor, and he left. I didn't even know that I had jumped to the floor. Then, I noticed that all my cloths were missing, and that I was standing in front of a woman; animal or not. I quickly jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers up to my waist. Even though it didn't matter, you couldn't see anything anyhow.  
  
"Do you think you can answer a few questions?" she asked me.  
  
"Uumm..sure, I guess..." I said, trailing off a bit.  
  
"Well, first off, can you tell me you name?"  
  
"Sure. My name's Daniel Smith. But you can just call me Dan if you want," I said.  
  
"Well, Daniel, my name is Princess Sally Acorn. But you can just call me Sally," she said. I had a name to call her now at least.  
  
"What the heck happened to me?" I asked her.  
  
"You were attacked by Swat Bots. You were lucky that Sonic was jogging by when he did. We found all of your stuff, and put them over there in the corner," she said, pointing towards the corner of the room where my camping equipment, chess board, and my clothes sat.  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me that part. But, that's not what I meant," I said. She looked at me weird for a second before asking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was packing my things for a camping trip with my family, when this blue portal, gate thing sucked me in. Next thing I know, I wake up on the other side of it with my equipment next to me, and not being human anymore, but a walking talking fox," I said.  
  
"You used to be human!? Well, I guess that would explain why you have human DNA in you," she said.  
  
"Listen, if you can point me towards Virginia, or the United States, I'll be on my way and out of your hair," I said. That's when she looked at me oddly again.  
  
"United what?" she asked.  
  
"You know, it's a country on Earth," I said, a little panic in my voice showing.  
  
"I don't think there a country called United States or Earth on Planet Mobius," she said. That's what I was afraid of. I mean, come on, if you end up in a place that has animals upright and talking, and there is no such thing as the United States, then that's when you know your not on Earth anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked me. She obviously saw my fear stricken face.  
  
"I'm a long way from home."  
  
I explained to her about the weard gate, and about Earth and the U.S., and how my planet didn't have animals with the ability to talk or walk. I then asked her if there was any possible way that I could get back home, but she just shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. Even if we could give you a ship of some kind to get home, you'd be dead long before you got back. We're most likely several lightyears from your Earth, and it probably would take hundreds of years to get there. So, I'm sorry to say this, I think your stuck here," she said.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Well, this is just great."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I was looking at myself in the mirror, starring at the new face I was going to be seeing everyday for the rest of my life. I didn't have my long hair anymore. Now I had three thick strands of it. One on the left side of my eyes, and one on the right. Both sticking out to the sides a bit. The other was near the top of my head, and was curving down in front of my left eye. Least I didn't need to constantly comb my hair anymore.  
  
Sally had stepped out an allowed me to get my clothes on and gather my things. I had to admit, even though I was now a 'Mobian,' I think that's the term Sally said, I looked pretty damn handsome. I grinned at myself, then turned and gathered my things. They had put the chess pieces back inside the wooden board, and folded it up to close it. 'Least I don't have to search for those things' I thought to myself. I stepped out a few minutes later, and Sally was waiting outside the door.  
  
"Okay, Daniel. If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the others. But first, we need to find a place to put you," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, this bag is filled with camping stuff. I think I can manage roughing for at least a night or two," I replied.  
  
"Well, okay. In the meantime, why don't you put your things in my hut. It's the least I can do until I find an open hut or someone willing to bunk up."  
  
'Well, why not. She seems to be nice,' I thought to myself. I nodded, and I followed her out of the small building, or hut, or whatever we were in. We walked outside, and I saw quite a few other anthromorphs running about, carrying out different tasks. I saw one in particular that seemed odd. She was a rabbit, and she had what appeared to be metal arms and legs! I nudged Sally with my elbow.  
  
"What's the deal with the rabbit over there?" I asked her. Sally apparently knew who I was talking about, and sighed.  
  
"I'll explain when we reach my place," she said.  
  
A few minutes later, we arrived at a medium sized hut. She took out a key, unlocked the door, and walked in. I followed her inside and she said to me, "You can put your things in that corner over there." I went to the corner she pointed to and layed down my things. She then pulled out a chair from her desk and told me to sit down. I did, and she went over and sat on the end of a medium size bed.  
  
"I'm goning to let you in on something, since your not from Mobius and you need to know exactly what's going on, and the danger that you could get into," she said. "You see, we Mobians haven't really been all that trustful with humans. One reason being a war that we fought against them in a long while back. The second, shortly after that war, a human that helped us win it turned on my father, the king, and overthrew him."  
  
"Wow, that's gotta suck," I said  
  
"Indeed. I still have no idea what happened to my mother, but my father was thrown into a dimension called the void. We haven't seen him since. Since then, we have been fighting to regain the thrown from Robotnik, the man who turned traitor and started this whole mess"  
  
I sat there for a moment in silence, then, something dawned on me.  
  
"Is he the guy that made those robots that attacked me?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, their called Swat bots, and their the backbone of his army. He seemes to have an endless supply of them. But those are not the worst of his machines. He has one in particular called a robitisizer. It's a machine that turns anyone thrown into it into a mindless robot slave. That's what happened toBunnie, the rabbit you pointed out earlier. She was rescued from it just in time, but half her body was robotisized as a result."  
  
I sat there in silence, mouth gaping open. By all the laws of science, it would be impossible to turn people into robots. You might be able to take a brain out and put it in a robot body, but nothing like this!  
  
"That's terrible! How could someone be like that!? The only person I know could be worse than that is Hitler!" I yelled.  
  
"We could use all the help we could get, but, if you don't want to you don't have to," she said. I thought for a moment. I never thought that I'd be participating in a war, let alone on another planet. But still, if I was going to be stuck here the rest of my life, I didn't want someone like him around.  
  
"Were do I sign up?" I asked her. She smiled at me, then said I had to complete a training course first. After that, I had to take a mission into a city called Robotropolis.  
  
"But first, I need to introduce you to everyone," she got up, and beckoned me to follow. "They should all be in the cafeteria at the moment. It's seven o'clock, so they should all be eating dinner."  
  
"Dinner sounds pretty good at the moment," I said. We then walked out of her hut, and I followed her to, I suppose, the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
A few hours later, I was hauling my things from Sallys' hut, and was moving towards another one near the outskirts of the small village. Sally introduced me to everyone there. I found out that the one who saved me earlier was named Sonic, and I thanked him for that. I also met another hedgehog named Shadow. He seemed niced, but he seemed a little, how do you say, 'dark?' I also met another two tailed fox named Tails, and me and him really hit it off. Maybe it's because of the fact we both had two tails. He even offered to show me how to fly with them. I was a little skeptical, but agreed. There were many others that I met there two, but I'm not going to get into that.  
  
Out of all of them there though, I found the most interesting to be a robot named Rahn. He told me he was a victim of a more advanced robotisizer, but it had a major flaw in it that let him have memory relapses, allowing him to regain his free will, and that Robotnik had scraped the 'mechasizer,' the machine Robotnik used on him. He was also the one kind enough to allow me to bunk with him for a while. Which is where I was heading now. I walked up to his door and knocked, and he answered.  
  
"Welcome to my humble aboad," he said.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with with you, Rahn. I kind of lied to Sally earlier. I wouldn't last one night in the woods," I said. He let me in and shut the door behind me. I looked around a bit. He had a bed, night stand, a restroom nearby, and that only took up about a third of the place! Then, I noticed something.  
  
"Hey, Rahn. There's only one bed," I pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't matter, really. I don't use it, I sleep over there," he said pointing to a corner that had a a few mechanical parts nearby. "I only have to recharge every ten days, and it only takes me three hours to do that."  
  
"Then, why did they even bother giving you a bed?" I asked. He just lifted his shoulders and shrugged.  
  
"Guess they figured I would use it. Just put your stuff anywhere, doesn't really matter where," he said.  
  
"I guess not, I mean, your hut is about the size of the bottom floor of my house!" I said. He just grinned at me.  
  
"That's because I need a suitable amount of space to practice my swordfighting when I can't go outside."  
  
He walked to the center of the hut, and drew out a strange looking blade and demonstrated. I was rather astonished. He was jumping about, doing backflips, and slashing through the air leaving behind a blue flame trail with the strange sword. Then he yelled out 'chaos control,' and disappeared. I looked about, wondering where he went. I felt a taping on my shoulder and turned around to see him standing there waving.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that!?" I yelled.  
  
"This sword was the reason I was mechasized. It's made from of the seven chaos emeralds, and the emerald of power. I can do many things with the abilities of this weapon. The chaos control technique is a way of teleportation."  
  
I looked at the blue blade, very intrigued. No wonder this Robotnik guy mechasized him.  
  
"I'd let you mess around with it a bit, but I'm the only one who can touch it without being electrocuted or knocked out," he said.  
  
"Bummer. Well, uhmm, do you have an outlet in this place?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. There should be one next to the bed. What are you going to do?' he asked.  
  
I sat my stuff down on the top of the bed, and started digging around for my laptop and CD rom games. I also pulled out the sidewinder duel strike."  
  
"That is the oddest looking joystick I've ever seen," said Rahn. I got the rest of the required objects out before turning towards him.  
  
"How did you know it was a joystick?" The sidewinder was, indeed, an odd looking joystick. You used both hands when using it, didn't need the keyboard that much. You controlled movement and shift commands with the left part. The right was the joystick part you used to look around, attack, jump, switch weapons, turn tightly, the works.  
  
"I scanned it when you pulled it out," he said.  
  
I got out the adaptor for the laptop, and plugged it into the wall. Then, I plugged in the duel strike.  
  
"Oh, I see. Your going to play a video game," he said.  
  
"Yup, helps me get my mind off of things. I've been playing them since I was two years old," I said. Rahn came by and sat on the bed with me as I put my laptop on his nightstand. Then, I took out Jedi Knight: Dark Forces 2, and started playing. Rahn saw the title of the game, and he was startled a little bit.  
  
"Jedi Knight!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ya, what's the big deal?" I asked  
  
"Oh, oh nothing. So, umm, what's the game about?" he asked. I knew he was changing the subject. He was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what. I let it slide, and I explained the concept of the game.  
  
"You're a guy named Kyle Katarn, and a dark jedi named Jerec has killed your dad in search of a burial ground of jedi knights in attempt to gain power over the galaxy. You face against him, and his six dark jedi. Along the way, you become a jedi knight. You can choose to be a good jedi, in which you'll want to stop Jerec. Or, you can be a dark jedi and stop Jerec in order to seize the power of the burial ground for youself," I explained.  
  
"Interesting. How do you become a good or dark jedi?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on what you do in the game. If you save people and stuff like that, you become a good jedi. If you kill innocent bystanders and droids, then you become a dark jedi. There, take that you stupid storm trooper!" I said as I slashed the army of a storm trooped off with the lightsaber.  
  
Rahn just watched me play, using my lightsaber to get though most of the level. Taking guys out left and right, deflecting their shots. He was rather impressed by the game. I finally beat the level, and we watched the cinematic movie. It was at the part when you have to fight two dark jedi at the same time.  
  
"Well, that's an unfair fight," said Rahn.  
  
"Not a problem, I know just what to do." I jumped backwards to an open room with large, floating boxes. I pulled out a concusion rifle and blew the small dark jedi to the floor below, leaving only the big guy. I killed him quickly with the saber, then went down to take care of the little one, and got rid of him. All less than forty five seconds.  
  
It went on like this until midnight. Rahn asking me question about the game, I'd explain it to him, and impressed him with the fact that I was so good at it, I rarely got hit. He suggested that I might want to go to bed. I looked at my watch, and agreed with him.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I play a bit?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Do you know the controls?"  
  
"I've got them recorded into my head from watching you. I'll manage." I saved the game, and gave him the laptop. He then moved to another part of the hut, and plugged the laptop into an outlit over there. Then, took a wire out from inside his body, and plugged it into the headphone jack, created his own file, and started to play. I, meanwhile, crawled into the bed in my boxers, and fell right asleep.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I was having a strange dream. I was in Rahns' hut, but everything was blue all around. Like someone shining a blue light. Standing near me, was a hooded figure. He recognized the attire. Brown hood with light brown tunic underneath. The Jedi in the movies wore that outfit. Underneath the hood was a female wolf. She didn't say anything, but started to walk towards the door. I followed her for some odd reason. I felt like I had to. We went outside, and everything was the same as inside the hut. She walked out of the village, and I continued to follow. We walked for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked her. She didn't reply, just kept walking. We finally reached a small cave, and walked in. At the end of the cave, she held out her paw, and placed it on a certain spot of the wall. The wall began to move down into the ground, and she walked by once it lowered. I followed her in, not knowing what was ahead.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked her. She still remained quiet. We walked down deeper and deeper into the cave. I started to notice writing on the wall. For some strange reason, I was able to understand it. I've never seen it in my life, and I could read it clear as day. The walls spoke of battles, great deeds, and the ways of...THE FORCE!!! No way! I continued following my quiet comrad, now more perplexed then ever. Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel. Sitting on a small podeum, was a cube with the same kind of writing on it.  
  
The wolf stopped near the cube, and turned towards me. She gestured for me to pick it up. I walked forward towards the two, and reached out to pick up the small object. That's when the dream ended.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I woke up from my sleep, and sat up quietly. I wasn't scared or anything, just confused. I thought that I had dreamed the whole day before, but I didn't. I was still inside of the large hut. I picked my watch off the night stand and looked at the time. It was ten o'clock. I looked around and noticed that Rahn was gone, and my laptop was now laying on top of the nightstand, and the game cd laying on top of that.  
  
I got up, and went towards the bathroom and took a shower. It was a little weird taking a shower with fur all over you. Now I knew how my dog felt when I washed her. I got out, and attempted to towel off with little success. Then, I did something I never thought I'd do. I actually started shaking the water off! I had no idea I even did that until it was to late. I stood there a little stunned that I actually resorted to that.  
  
"Must have something to do with me being a fox," I said. At least I was still standing in the shower when I did that. After that, I got dry fairly easily. The three large strands of hair amazingly stayed together, not a hair out of place.  
  
"Well, that's good. I don't have to use a blow drier anymore to dry my hair."  
  
I then went towards my backpack and got out another pair of pants and boxers. I had to cut a hole in these too, like I did the day before. I now had on army green cackies, a blue shirt, and an overshirt with flames on it. I then put on my necklace, watch, and put my knife in my pocket, then started putting my wallet in my back pocket, but stopped. I pulled it up to my face and opened it. Inside was my learners permit, social security card, and season pass to Dolly Wood.  
  
I looked at the pictures on the pass and on the learners. Hard to believe I wouldn't look like that ever again. Then, I realized, I wasn't going to see my family again. I didn't even have a picture of them. I started kicking myself for not putting one in there.  
  
I quickly put the wallet in my back pocket before any tears came out. Then, I walked out of the hut and headed towards the cafeteria, where I assumed everyone was going to be eating breakfast.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I walked inside, and found most of the village in there eating. Some of them gave me a few odd looks, but went back to what they were doing. I guess Sally has done told everyone about how I used to be human. After looking around a bit, I saw everyone sitting at a table in the corner near a window. The same one they sat at last night a matter of fact. Everyone noticed me and waved me over. I walked towards them, and they greated me warmly.  
  
"Morning, sunshine. Sleep alright?" Bunnie asked me.  
  
"Sort of, I slept okay I guess," Isaid while sitting down.  
  
"Hey, Daniel. I got to level eight-teen on that game last night. Turns out, I became a good jedi, but now I'm stuck on that level," said Rahn.  
  
Sally was sipping her coffee, and almost spit it out in surprise at what Rahn had said. I noticed Tails drop his fork onto his plate, and Sonic stopped halfway eating chilidog. The others just stared at Rahn.  
  
"Rahn? Did you just say the word jedi? And what game are you talking about?" asked Sally.  
  
I could have sworn I saw an anime sweat-drop form on Rahns' head.  
  
"Whoops, said a bit to much. Yes, Sally. I did say jedi. You see..Daniel has this CD rom game that lets you play as one. It's very good, you should try it," said Rahn.  
  
Everyone turned towards me wanting an answer. I sighed, and tried to explain.  
  
"Okay, listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. On my planet, a guy named George Lucas created a trilogy called Star Wars..." I explained at length about the trilogy and the games I played. They looked on awestruck as I told them about the movies. I explained how there were these people called jedi who could weild special powers and fought with laser swords called lightsabers. I finally finished, and they immediately started talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Well, this has shed some interesting light on the situation," said Shadow.  
  
"The most interesting thing is, how could someone from Earth know about the jedi? There's just no possible way," said Sally.  
  
"That's a mystery that probably will never be solved," said Bunnie.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You guys are acting like the jedi really exist, or did! The whole thing is fiction, made up!" I said. They just looked at me and shook their heads.  
  
"No, Daniel. They are not made up. We even have the history books to prove it," said Rotor. "The did exist, hundreds of years ago. They are all gone now, and the entire story you told is wrong, except for everything about the jedi religion."  
  
I sat slumped in my chair and took in those words. No wonder Rahn acted odd last night when he saw the title of the game. They did exist! That's why he kept asking questions about it, to see how much I knew!  
  
"You know, now that I think about it..." started Sonic. "In that Sword of Chaos prophecy, wasn't someone of alien orgin supposed to join us and help out?"  
  
Sally turned towards me for a second, then replied to Sonic. "Yea, your right," she said. They then explained to me about this legend involving Rahns' sword, how I and somebody from the past, was supposed to ally with him and help him destroy the ultimate evil and ultimate power. I of course believed it, I mean, I just saw Rahn use the damn sword last night! They finished telling me about it, and then I remembered the dream. Maybe it was linked somehow.  
  
"You know, I did have this dream last night. There was the female wolf in a jedi robe, and she led me into the forest and into a cave. She opened the cave, and I followed her in, and inside was a small cube object. I wasn't able to get a good look at it, but it was an odd dream."  
  
"How long did it take you to get to this cave?" asked Antoine, who had joined the conversation a few minutes earlier. I looked towards him and answered.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it took about three, four hours to walk there," I said.  
  
"I think I know what cave your talking about. It's not to far away, I can take you there later if you want," said Tails. I thought about it. I was interested as to what that dream was about, and what the cube was.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said  
  
"Okay then, it's settled. Rahn, Tails? I want you two to acompany Daniel to that cave, and bring back anything you find there, got that?" said Sally. Rahn and Tails nodded, and got up.  
  
"Come on, Dan. It's going to take us a while to get there," said Tails. The three of us said our goodbyes, then headed out towards the cave.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
As we were walking towards the cave, Tails decided to start my flying lessons. I scoffed, saying it was impossible for a fox to fly, but he proved me wrong. He twisted his tails around and started using them as a helicopter rotor. I looked in desbeleif. It was incredible. Tails landed next to me and resumed walking along side me and Rahn.  
  
"Now, you try," he said. I stared for a moment, then started to twist my two tails in the same fashion. I started to spin them a bit, and managed to get a few feet of the ground, but had to land a few seconds afterwards.  
  
"Not bad! We just have to work on trying to keep you up in the air for longer periods. You'll have to learn not to tire out so quickly," he said. I panted a little bit, my tounge hanging out like a dog. I didn't realize it until now, but it was longer than it was when I was human, rougher too. Another fox atribute.  
  
"Sure...no...problem," I said in between pants.  
  
Tails laughed a little bit, and so did Rahn. "We'll try again once you get your breath back," said Tails, giving me a light pat on the back.  
  
After walking for three hours, and about fifty different attempts at flying, we arrived at the cave. It was exactly like in my dream, I could hardly believe my dream had it so accurate.  
  
"That was a good job, Daniel. You managed to stay in the air longer every time you've tried. You'll be as good as me in no time! We'll continue a little bit later," said Tails  
  
"Come on you two, let's check this place out!" said Rahn. The three of us walked inside the cave, and it wasn't long til we reached a dead end.  
  
"Great!" said Rahn. "I guess there wasn't anything ever in this place."  
  
"Wait, Daniel said the the guide in his dream opened the cave. Did she do that right here, Daniel?" asked Tails.  
  
"Actually, right there. She pressed her paw in that spot, and the wall dropped beneath the floor," I said, pointing towards a spot at the center of the wall. Rahn walked up to it and pressed his hand against it. No luck. Tails tried the same thing, but no avail. Finally, I had to try. I put my hand on the wall, and it dropped slowly beneath the floor, revealing the dark tunnel.  
  
"Wow. Well, Daniel, lead the way," said Rahn. I nodded and started walking down. As we entered, the door quickly rose up behind us and locked us in. We continued on anyway, with me leading the way. Rahn was in between me and Tails, using his eyes as flashlights. Their orange glow showing the ancient writing on the wall.  
  
"This is so cool!" said Tails, his voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"I wonder what all this stuff says?" asked Rahn.  
  
"It's just talking about the battles that the jedi fought and their use of the force," I said.  
  
They both looked at me astonished. "You can read that?" asked Tails.  
  
"Yea. I don't know how, but I can."  
  
"Hmmm..I might know why," said Rahn. I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant, for we entered the room that had the small cube on the podium. There was a ray of blue light shining on it from some unseen light source. The room had a mystical feel to it. I then slowly started walking towards the cube, Rahn and Tails just stayed behind and looked on.  
  
'Could any of this be really happening?' I thought to myself. 'Is that really what I think it is? Could the Jedi really have existed?" Obviously they did, or that writing wouldn't be on the wall and everyone wouldn't have freaked out at breakfast this morning. I was finally standing before the podium. I looked down upon the cube. It was almost to big to hold in my paw! I reached down with both my paws outstreched, and I picked it up. Nothing happened. No booby traps or anything. I let out a small sigh.  
  
Then, the writing on the cube started to glow a faint blue. I turned around to show Rahn and Tails, and they looked on in awe at the site of the cube, or which I had determined now, was a Jedi Holicron. Just then, an image projected itself in between me and my friends. The image was blurry at first, but then it cleared up. My jaw dropped as I saw it was the same wolf that was in my dreams.  
  
I saw Tails rub his eyes in disbelief, but when he opened them she was still there. Rahn just simply stared, but I could tell he was scanning vigorously to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. I looked back towards the wolf. She just stared at me, moving her eyes to different points in my body. She then smiled.  
  
"Well, looks like you finally decided to show up," she said. I jumped a little bit when she spoke. I wasn't exactly expecting that. I mean, she didn't talk in my dream, why would she need to in reality. Of course for me, reality was pretty screwed up at the moment.  
  
"Only the one to aid the controller would be able to open the doors with his or her force energy. I commend you for coming this far, Daniel." I was startled yet again.  
  
"How did you know my name?" I asked her. She smiled again at me.  
  
"The jedi who made this holocron for you thought your name would be Daniel. I am hoping she was right."  
  
"She was," I said a little nervously. "What are you, exactly?" I asked her.  
  
"I am a program inside this holocron. The form you see before you is what the original programmer looked like when she created this holocron. You can call me Tanya."  
  
"Okay, Tanya. I came down here and nabbed this thing. What exactly do I do now?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to train you in the ways of the jedi so you can help you friend over there," she said turning around and pointing towards Rahn. "That is, if you accept. I must warn you before you decide, the life you lead from this point on will be hard. One without reward, without remorse, without regret. However, the choice is yours and yours alone," she said.  
  
I stood in thought for a second. I looked over towards my two friends. Rahn had moved from starring at the hologram known as Tanya towards me, and Tails had done the same. I now had a choice to make. I could say no, but then, I wouldn't be much of a help here to anyone. But if I said yes, then I could be of great help against Robotnik. I also had nothing else to do, and besides, when do you get a chance to become a jedi?  
  
"Alright. What the hell, let's go for it!" I said. Tanya smiled again.  
  
"Very well. We will start training immediately when you are ready. When you wish to activate me, just run you paw across the opposite side of my holographic projecter on the holocron." She then deactivated, and the room fell silent. I stood there holding the holocron in may hands. This was just so unbeleivable.  
  
Rahn walked up to me and put gloved, clawed robot hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Let's say we had back to Knothole and tell everyone the news," he said. He motioned Tails to come over to us while he unsheathed his sword from his back. "Both of you put your hands on my shoulders, and hold on."  
  
We did as he said. The next thing we knew, Rahn tossed the sword up into the air, caught it, and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" and we disappeared.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
A split second later, we appeared in the middle of Knothole Village. Me and Tails let our hands go of Rahn as he sheathed his sword back up. We saw Sally, Sonic, Shadow, and a newcomer I hadn't met yet. He was red, had dreadlocks, and had spicked gloves. They stopped infront of us, and said their greetings.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you find anything in that cave?" asked Sally. I couldn't help but allow a grin cross my face. I handed her the holocron, and she took it gently. The other three looked over her shoulder at it. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"That," I said, "is a Jedi Holocron."  
  
I could have sworn she nearly dropped it. All four of their mouths opened to about the size of a bowling bowl.  
  
"You mean that I'm holding..!!!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay, somebody want to fill me in on what's going on around here?" asked the red guy.  
  
Sonic was the first to drift from wonderland, and he introduced me to the newcomer. "Daniel, meet Knuckles The Echidna, Guardian of the Floating Island."  
  
"Umm.pleasure," I said, holding my hand out. He took it and we shook hands. His hands were huge!  
  
"Same here," he said.  
  
A few minutes later found me in the center of a lot of attention around the village. Someone had heard me say that I had a holocron, that person told his friends, his friends told theirs, and so on. Now, the whole village was out and gathered around me in a large circle. I had explained to Sally after meeting Knuckles that I had decided to become a jedi, and she was more than pleased. I told her I would start immediately and let her have a chance at meeting Tanya.  
  
I crouched down to the ground with the holocron, and rubbed the opposite side of it, just as Tanya instructed. I quickly set it down with the projector pointing up. A few seconds later, the blue image of Tanya came into veiw. Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of the holographic jedi.  
  
"Well, I see that you can't just wait to start, can you?" she said.  
  
"Well, sure, I guess," I said. Tanya smiled again.  
  
"Well then, my padawan learner, before I can begin, I need a mitochlorian count." I saw her turn towards the crowd and started searching around. Then, her eyes laid down on Doctor Quack. "You there. Could you be so kind as to get a blood sample from Daniel here?"  
  
"I suppose, just hold on a second." I saw him run off towards the hospital that I had stayed at when I first arrived on Mobius. I also say Tanya sit down, close her eyes, and start meditating; or something. A few minutes later, Quack came back with a needle and stood next to me.  
  
"This will hurt a bit," he warned. He then stuck the needle into my arm and took out a small amount of my blood. Then, he stuck some alcohol on it; which hurt like hell; and but a band-aid on it.  
  
"Got it," he said, addressing Tanya.  
  
"Very good. If you could hand it here, please?" she said, holding her hand out. Dr. Quack walked over and placed it in her hand. I think everyone was expecting for it to drop though since she was a hologram, but it didn't, she held onto it. A small devise ejected from the inside the holocron, and she took it out. I saw inject it with my blood from the needle, then she started touching a few small buttons on it. A few seconds later, I saw her eyes dilate.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that your mitochlorian count is off the chart. Way off the chart as a matter of fact. Nearly sixty thousand," she said.  
  
"I take it that's a good thing?" asked Sally from the front of the crowd. Tanya turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's a good thing indeed. An 'extreamly' good thing," she said. She turned back towards me and said, "Let's get started. First thing I want you to do is sit down indian style, like me."  
  
I did as she said. I sat down indian style, and folded my two tails into my lap.  
  
"Good. Now." I saw her hands down to her knees, with her thumb and two middle fingers touching. ".put your hands in the same position as mine."  
  
"Oooookay" I did as she said and put my hands in the same position.  
  
"Oh, and you should address me as Master Tanya, or master, when you answer me. Understood?"  
  
"Ummm..yes, master." I heard a few giggles behind me coming from someone out there in the crowd, but I ignored it. I had to admit myslef, it was pretty funny in my predicament.  
  
"Good, now just sit there for a few hours, and let yourself drift to state of awareness. When you quiet your mind, youll be able to hear the mitochlorians speak to you, telling you the will of the force," she said.  
  
I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to having to sit still for a few good hours. But, I suppose it would be worth it. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on, well, nothing really.  
  
Two hours went by, and I could sense that most of the onlookers had walked away, losing interest in what was happening. I couldn't blame them really, we were just sitting there.  
  
"Very good, you've used your senses to tell you when everyone left. But you can not see who exactly has left, can you?" asked Master Tanya.  
  
"No, no I can't," I said.  
  
"I want you to stretch out a bit, focus on the things around you. Let the force guide you, and tell me who is left observing," she said.  
  
I did as she said, and focused a bit. It took me a few minutes, but I think I had gotten it figured out. I was able to pick out six others, I was able to hear their thoughts. As I could tell, it was Sally, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rahn. I wasn't able to hear what they were thinking clearly, but I could tell it was them.  
  
"I can pick up Sally, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rahn," I said.  
  
"No way! He had to be peeking!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, shut up!" sais Shadow. I then heard what sounded like a smack across the back of the head, and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Then, I heard the two rolling around on the ground wrestling.  
  
"This will be a perfect chance for the next part. Daniel, I want you to tell those two to stop fighting, telepachically," she said. I nodded my head and attempted to find Sonic and Shadow. When I finally did, I yelled at them to stop fighting and let me concentrate. The sound the them hearing me in their heads caused them to stop.  
  
That's better I told them, telepathically once again.  
  
"Hey, why'd you two stop? It was getting good," said Knuckles.  
  
"Daniel just told us to shut the heck up," said Shadow.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," said Sally.  
  
"Me neither," said Tails  
  
"I heard him. He told them in telepathy. Amazing, he's only been working on it for a few hours, and he's progressed rapidly," said Rahn. I completely forgot Rahn was pychic, so I guess he was able to hear me.  
  
"Yes, he has progressed much quicker than I thought," said Master Tanya. "But you, Rahn, just opened up yet another training oppurtunity. Daniel, try to push back Rahns' thoughts and keep him from being able to read your mind. He has been doing it since we've started, and I'm pretty sure you haven't sensed it yet."  
  
I searched for Rahn and, sure enough, he was there.  
  
You know, Rahn, it's not polite to read others thoughts while their not looking. I told him.  
  
Yea, well, I was curious a bit.  
  
I tried to push him out, but he retaliated. I scrunched up my eyes in an attempt to drive him out, but he was quickly over powering me. Then, I thought of something that I could do. I read it in a book once. I decided to give it a go. It wouldn't hurt anything, well, maybe Rahn. I fought back harder, and he did as well. It got to the point to where I was about to lose, that's when I made my move. I dropped the barrier that was keeping Rahn out of my head. The sudden drop of my defense caused Rahn to give out, and drop to his knees, holding his head.  
  
"groan..Cheap shot," he said.  
  
"Wow, what did Daniel do?" asked Tails.  
  
"Quite simple, really," said Master Tanya. "Both Rahn and Daniel were fighting telepathically. Daniel allowed Rahn to just get to the point of the defensive barrier in his mind, and he suddenly dropped it, allowing Rahn it receive a full force blast of force energy. Basically, it was like Rahns' mind slapping into a brick wall at three hundred mile an hour," she said.  
  
"Ouch," said Knuckles.  
  
"However, if Daniel didn't drop his barrier, Rahn would have gotten though, and Daniel would be the one clutching his head," explained Master Tanya. "Okay, Daniel, you can get up now, training is over for the day."  
  
I opened my eyes, and slowly got up from the ground.  
  
"You've have progressed amazeingly far on your first day. If you keep it up at this rate, you'll be a master in no time. We will do the same exercises everyday, and everyday, add on an extra one to practice. In the meantime, I want you to take a rest, and practice a little bit. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master," I said.  
  
"Very good. Until tomorrow then." Her image faded out and dissappeared into the holocron. I went over to pick it up, then I heard Rahn call to me.  
  
I want a rematch tommorrow. Same time, same place. Okay?  
  
I smiled to myself and replied back. Sure. I picked the holocron up, then proceeded to follow Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Sally, and Rahn towards the cafeteria. I checked me watch and I realized it was dinner time, and amazeingly, sitting there doing nothing but thinking for a few hours works up an appetite.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
The same thing progressed everyday. I would train in the center of the village with master Tanya, and Rahn would be there to help along. Master Tanya also had me wear jedi robes, and told me I couldn't wear anything else until my training was complete. And, everyday, something new happened. I learned how to move things with the force. One exercise I had to do was move some rocks and stack them on top of eachother. That was pretty easy. However, the next day, I had to do it upside down with rocks that were jagged like, and I had to keep myself balanced as well as the stack of rocks. That was hard, let me tell ya.  
  
I also had a few mental bouts with Rahn. Sometimes he'd win, sometimes I would, kind of depended. I was well on my way to becoming a Jedi Master. In the time I wasn't training, Tails taught me how to fly with my tails. And with my jedi training, I was able to keep up with Tails and stay in the air for hours at a time. I was really enjoying myself. But, I still missed my family. I think about them everyday, and what they are doing. Probably being worried sick over my disappearance. I was worried about them to.  
  
I mean, by now I had been gone for pretty damn close to five weeks. I've probably made Today Show by now, since abducting people was apparently the 'in' thing to do at the moment to get on the news. But anyways, besides missing my family, I was enjoying myself. Everyday was a new experience.  
  
Then, the day that I think every jedi looks forward to the most came. Today was the day I made my lightsaber. Master Tanya had given me the needed blueprints to build one from the holocron. I had all the parts that I needed to make it with inside of Rotors' workshop. But the most difficult part would be forging the force crystals that focused the blade.  
  
I stood there in the workshop, busily putting together my saber. Rotor was there to, and he was watching rather intrigued by what I was doing.  
  
"What's that thing supposed to be?" he asked me. I smiled and laughed a little bit.  
  
"You'll see. It's going to knock everyones' socks off," I told him. A few hours later, I finished building the cylinder. Now came the hard part. Making the crystals. I had to find certain minerals to put into them, and I only needed two in order for the saber to work. They also had to be crafted perfectly. One flaw could screw the whole thing up. And if they were flawed and I put them in the saber, then I would be needing new hands and a face.  
  
Hours went by as I waited on the crystals to finish. I couldn't take my concentration off of them for one second or I'd have to start the process again. The needed minerals were now inside an oven like devise I had to build, and were slowly forming into the crystals that I required. I pateintly awaited the grueling twenty hours, until they finished. Not and easy task, I grant you. I sat there with my eyes closed, concentrating on the crystals forming nearby. I think Rotor was starting to worry since I hadn't budged from that spot since I started making them. But, I told him not to disturb me, and he respected that.  
  
Finally, my eyes fluttered open, and I anounced to Rotor. "Their done."  
  
"Finally. I was starting to wonder if you were dead, or something," said Rotor. I chuckled a little bit.  
  
"If I were to die, Rotor, you'd know. My body would disappear if I did."  
  
"Good point."  
  
I went and carefully removed the force crystals from the devise with a small pair of tongs. Carefully, I layed them down and waited for them to cool off. I didn't have to wait long. They cooled off fairly quick.  
  
"Okay." I said. "Let's see if I did this right," I told Rotor. I picked up the crystals and carefully inserted them in their proper place inside the saber cylinder. I was pleased to know that the crystals came out yellow, the color I had been hoping for. Yellow crystals meant a yellow blade. The crystals were now in their proper spot, and I closed the panel on the cylinder. It was locked securely in place, and wouldn't come unlocked unless I wanted it to.  
  
"Stand back a bit, Rotor." Rotor stepped back and allowed me some room. I fingered the trigger button with my thumb. This was it, the moment of truth. I pressed the button, and I was met with the sound of the weapons ignition. The yellow blade came forth from the cylinder. I laughed in success, and Rotor looked at the energy blade in complete bliss.  
  
"WOW! That's something!" he yelled. I moved the saber around a bit, and it made the familiar noice it made when it moved, and the low hum of the weapon was soothing as well. Finally, I turned off the weapon, and bid Rotor my farewell. I had to go and report to Master Tanya that I was finished. As I left, Tails came running up to me, and I greeted him warmly.  
  
"Hello, Tails. What have you been up to?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just trying to stay out of Amys' way at the moment. It's that time of the month," he said.  
  
"I feel for ya, my friend. It's not fun."  
  
"I know. So, I was thinking that maybe me and you could fly around Knothole a couple of times and race eachother," he said.  
  
"Sorry, can't right now. I have to report to Master Tanya that I've finished building my lightsaber."  
  
Tails eyed the metal cylinder in my hand. "I don't see what's so special about it," he said.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow when I practice with it," I told him  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later then. Maybe I can seek shelter with Sonic for a while. Maybe get a one of those chess games you showed us going; that is if he can sit down long enough," he suggested.  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, later!" he waved good bye and flew off. After seeing him take off, I figured I'd hover back to the Rahns' hut the rest of the way. So, I twisted my tails up, and hovered over in no time.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I had shown Master Tanya my completed saber, and she commended me greatly. That was one of the proudest moments of my life. The next day, I told everyone that I was going to be doing something special during my training today.  
  
"What? Are we moving rocks again today?" asked Antoine a little mockingly.  
  
"You only want to know so you can get front row seats, Ant," said Sonic.  
  
Later, I was out in the middle of the village once again. Everyone was gathered around, Knuckles even brought down his freedom fighter crew called the chaotix, whome I never met til now. There was Vector the Crocodile; Espio the Chameleon; Mighty the Armadillo; Charmy Bee; Julie-Su, Rouge the Bat, and Tikal. They were an odd bunch, and Rouge and Julie-Su seemed to be at eachothers throats for some reason.  
  
"Now, Daniel," said Master Tanya. "Having a lightsaber is a great responsibility. If weilded properly, it could save your life as well as others. But remember, it can also take life, and is not to be treated as a toy. It's same rule that applies with a gun. Now, I'm going to let you practice freely for a little bit so you can get a feel for it before we initially begin."  
  
"Yes, Master" I replied.  
  
I heard laughter coming from the crowd, and as I turned I saw Vecotr holding the sides of his stomach. Everyone was looking at him strangely, but he still laughed.  
  
"He calls a hologram master?! Oh, that's rich! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
I rolled my eyes a little bit, and sent a message to Rahn.  
  
Master Tanya told me that the force has a strong influence on the weak minded. I think Vector just put the term 'weak minded' at an even lower level. I told him. Now, Rahn was laughing a little bit, but not like Vector. Vector finally calmed down, and I resumed with training. I pulled back my robe and revealed the cylinder. Then, I moved my right hand out as far as it would go, and used the force to pull the saber from my belt to my hand. Then, I thusly activated it.  
  
The yellow bladed extended forth and made the sound of it's ignition. I left my hand still for a moment to listen to the hum, and the gasps of everyone around me. Then, I twirled the blade a bit and brought it down in a downward slash, the saber making the familiar noise it did when you swung it quickly. I practiced a few slashes cutting across, taking down my invisable enemy. Then, I did a sideways flip and swung the saber in a wide arch. Everyone was impressed by that feat.  
  
I practiced some more, letting the saber become an extension of myself. One not complete without the other. It was really invigorating. I finally stopped and called out to Rotor for him to throw something at me. He nodded, picked up a cinderblock, and threw it right at me. I dodged quickly, and slashed the saber through the concrete block, cutting it cleanly in two. I got a few gasps from the crowd, and they clapped a little bit. I admit, I was showing off a bit, but hey, I had to have some fun. I noticed Master Tanya give the signal for me to stop, and I dropped by defensive guard.  
  
"Very good, Daniel. Now, we shall begin the official training," she said. She nodded towards the crowd, and they parted. Marching down between them were some Swat Bots that Sally and Rotor retreived from Robotropolis. I hadn't seen any actually working since I first got to this planet. Now, it was time for some payback.  
  
Master Tanya gave them the order to fire, and they raised their army blaster at me. I got in a defensive position and drifted into my state of awarenss. They opened fire, and were firing right on target. Bad thing was, I was deflecting the blasts right back at them. However, I couldn't deflect any blast to hit one of them. I'd have to wait for the right one. In the meantime, I knocked away as many as I was able to, aiming them away from the other villagers. Finally, a good one came along. I did a three sixty spin, deflecting one from my back halfway though, then, nearing the end of the spin, I swung my saber like a baseball bat, and hit the laser back at the robot. Nailing it right in the visor.  
  
It slumped to it's knees, and fell to the ground. Then, I slowly started moving closer to the remaining five, deflecting the blasts back the entire way. I managed to disable another one before I was in striking distance. Then, I went offense on their ass. I slashed my saber through right down the middle, that's three. Then, I decapitated another one, spun 180 degrees, and jabbed my saber into its chest from behind. That was four. The remaining two still fired at me, and I blocked a few of the shots before jumping into the air, then landing on one of their shoulders, shoving my saber right down the center of its head. One more to go.  
  
I figured I'd take him out in style. I fired a force blast right at him. The Swatbot went flying though the air before he collided with a tree and busted into several different pieces. I successfully took them out, in less than thirty five seconds at that. There were a few claps and whistles going on behind me, and I smiled a bit.  
  
A few weeks went by after that, and I continued my training with the lightsaber. It finally came to the point of when I would be dubbed a jedi master. However, I didn't know exactly what Master Tanya had in mind for my trials test.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
The day finally came for my trials. I was excited a bit. I mean, come on, a jedi master! Who wouldn't be excited about this day?! Some of the tests were pretty simple. Mind reading, telekinisis, Swatbot slashing, and obsticle course. Usual stuff. Then, the final test came. The one that decided whether I would be jedi master or not. Master Tanya was projected before me, and she gave me the best of luck.  
  
"I hope fate smiles upon you for this last test, Daniel." She looked around at the entire village for a moment. "I think you all will get a kick out of this one. Your final test, Daniel, is to face another jedi in combat." Everyone starting whispering around, asking if there was another jedi around that was going to face me or something. Master Tanya held up her hand.  
  
"However, since there are none left in the world, I had to resort to the next best thing. The closest thing, other than Daniel, to be a jedi knight. A Wequay." I immediately knew who she was talking about, as well did everyone else. The moment she said wequay, a brilliant flash occurred, and someone fell to the ground, landing on a foot and knee. Rahn got up and dusted himself off, sword drawn and ready.  
  
"Oh crap," I whispered to myself.  
  
"Daniel will fight Rahn for his position as a jedi master. If Daniel wins, he earns his title. However, if he loses, then we'll simply have to go through the whole trial again in a month."  
  
There were a few whispers in the crowd around us, and I saw the senior freedom fighters and chaotix looking flabbergasted. They apparently weren't expecting this. Of course, neither was I. Master Tanya brought me and Rahn together to shake hands.  
  
"Good luck, Daniel."  
  
"You too."  
  
Shadow came up and moved the holocron away from the field of battle so Master Tanya wouldn't be damaged in the fight. He took here to the sidelines, then she called out to us.  
  
"You may now begin."  
  
Rahn crouched down and jumped high into the air. I could see he went from a gentle smile to that of a vicious fighting machine. Which he was, technically. He started to come down, with his sword ready. I reached to my saber with the force and activated it as it flew into my hand. I didn't know if I would be able to block that or not. The Sword of Chaos was indestructable, and the blade of a saber couldn't be matched anywhere. So what would happen? Would the saber cut through the sword and into Rahn? Or would his sword pass through my saber and cut through me? Only one way to find out.  
  
Rahn came down and swung the blade, and I blocked it. He landed in front of me and trided to force his sword into me, but my saber was blocking it successfully. I then swung my saber in a circly, disengageing our lock, and attacked in retaliation. It wasn't long before we both were pushing eachother back and forth; jumping, dodgeing, and blocking blows. At one point, Rahn tried to stab me, but I jumped up and landed on his blade and kicked him in the head. It sword didn't shock me like it would have because I was still wearing my nikes, and the electricity couldn't get though the rubber. It melted it however.  
  
The battle raged on like this for a good thirty minutes. The sound of lightsaber meeting sword of chaos echoing throughout the village. Finally, Rahn tried something new. He came at me spinning like a tornado. I jumped the attack and flew into the air with my tails. Rahn stopped spinning and noticed where I was at. Then, he flew up and our blades clashed. The battle was now airiel. I was at a disadvantage because my backside was open from where I was flying. Rahn, however, was like he never left the ground. Except, he was more mobile. It wasn't long before I had to land, lest risk my tails being cut off. Rahn followed as well.  
  
The battle was back on the ground now. Rahn charged up his sword and yelled "CHAOS SLASH!!!" He slashed it though the air, and a wave of chaos energy came forth. I decided to use an ability that I learned recently, force absorb. It was also a power in the Jedi Knight game, so I knew what it did before I learned it. I used it as the chaos slash hit. Had I not used force absorb, it would have cut me in half! But instead, it was like getting hit with a battering ram. Still not very pleasant.  
  
I got up just in time as Rahn drove his sword into the ground where my head used to be. Quickly, a sprang forth to my feet, turned towards him, and slashed my saber through the air, sending some of the energy I got from his attack earlier back at him. He quickly jumped over it, and our blades clashed again. The battle went one for another two whole hours like this. Finally, Rahn managed a blow on me, a kick that sent my to the ground, and my saber flying away from me. Rahn stepped over me with his blade at my head.  
  
"Sorry, Daniel. But, it looks like I win," he said. I then noticed a tree stump nearby.  
  
'If I could only just...somehow..get it..to..hit him!' I concentrated on the stump, and it slowly started to pull itself from the ground. I saw Master Tanya about to call the battle, then I put all my force energy into moving that stump. It uprooted from the ground and flew through the air, hitting Rahn and knocking him to the ground. I quickly sprung up into a flip and pulled my saber towards me, actavated it, and targeted my landing behind Rahn; who was now getting up. As I was landing, I slashed my saber through his right arm, severing it off.  
  
It fell to the ground, still clutching the sword of chaos, and a few sparks coming from the joint and twitching a little bit. Rahn looked down in surprise at his arm.  
  
"Well, that's a first," he said.  
  
I heard Master Tanya clapping behind me, and I turned towards here. She had a wide smile on her face, and that just made my day.  
  
"Well done, Daniel. You have defeated Rahn, and your trials are now complete. You have earned the title of Jedi Master."  
  
I turned off my saber, and bowed to her. "Thank you, Master Tanya," I said.  
  
"You can just call me Tanya now, Daniel. I'm no longer your teacher. I now wish you luck on the long road of life ahead of you. If you ever need me for anything, you know where to find me. Goodbye, my friend, and good luck."  
  
She disappeared back into the holocron, and Shadow bent down to pick it up. I put my saber back in its rightful place while Shadow walked up to me and gave me the holocron.  
  
"Congratulation, Daniel. You earned it," said Shadow as he patted me on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Shadow. I appreciate it."  
  
I then looked towards Rahn, who was walking up to me carrying his arm. "Great fight, Daniel. You earned it fair and square."  
  
"You earned that fight to, Rahn. You fought with skill instead of special powers. Me, I had to use the force though that whole match. But, a great battle none the less," I said. Rahn patted me on the back with his left arm, and we both walked together towards the rest of the group to receive our congrats.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
A few days later, I decided to head to a nearby ridge to think about the events over the past month and a half or so. My life had changed drastically. No denying that. And, in a couple of hours, I was to head into Robotropolis with Sonic, Shadow, Sally, Bunnie, and Rahn. I thought about how this Robotnik guy would act when he found out that the freedom fighters had a jedi on their side now. I've seen pictures of him, and frankly, I'm surprised he hadn't died of a heart attack by now.  
  
I think if Sonic wanted to hide from him, all he had to do was stand under his fat gut and Robotnik would never find him.  
  
"I'd pay money to see that."  
  
"Pay money to see what?"  
  
I turned around and saw Sonic walking up to me. "Hello, Sonic. What are you doing up here?" I asked him.  
  
"Sal sent me to find you, we're going to start the mission breifing. You nervous?"  
  
"*sigh* A little bit. I haven't been there yet, and I'm going to be facing more than six Swatbots. Plus, from what you've told me about this Metal Sonic.." I trailed off a bit.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Robo-Knux and my Uncle know his patrol schedule. Chances are we won't run into him until we make a break for it," he said. "Now come one, we need to get moving."  
  
I smiled and flew off back towards the village, while Sonic ran down the ridge and tore off in the same direction.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
It wasn't much of a breifing. Sally only told us to get ready and move out towards Robotropolis. Which was where we were now. I looked on in awe at the city. It had a thick haze of smog blocking out the sun, making it almost dark over the city. To add on to the effect of it, I could feel the darkside around the place like a I was standing next to a burning furnace. I cautiously followed Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Rahn, and Bunnie into the city.  
  
Rahn noticed that I was a little agitated about the city, and asked if I was alright.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just..I can feel the power of the darkside of the force emitting from this place. Feel lucky that you don't have to experience it," I said.  
  
Rahn nodded in understanding, and everyone else looked at me a little nervously. They apparently didn't think that I could detect dark force energy. Though it was around the city, and not strong enough to do anything to me, it was there. And that made me a little nervous.  
  
We were now in a junkyard area. We walked to one pile in particular, and Sonic tapped a certain number of times on a pipe protruding from the pile. Then, a well disguised door opened up, and out came a crimson robot head with green eyes that looked amazingly like Knuckles.  
  
"Bout time you guys showed up. Come on it," he said. I thought that this had to be Robo-Knux. They told me a few days earlier about how he had decided to leave Robotniks forces, and help the freedom fighters. Said that Rahn made some sort of impression on him.  
  
"R.K., does Robotnik know where you are?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Nope. He thinks that I'm recharging in my quarters at the moment. Me and Chuck are sending a fake signal into there to show that I'm there. So, Robotnik doesn't suspect a thing from me," he said.  
  
I was little unconvinced about what he said, so I probed his head a little bit. I found out that he was telling the truth, and that he has just actions intended. We arrived in a room at the bottom that had a bunch of equipment in it. Mostly computers and such. There was also a robotisized hedgehog there, whom I assume was Sonics' uncle, Sir Charles.  
  
"Ah, good, you're here!" he said. He greeted everybody, then laid eyes on me. "So, this is that human turned mobian turned jedi, eh?"  
  
"Yup, that's him," said Bunnie.  
  
He then took my right hand with both of his and shook it vigorously. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mister.."  
  
"Daniel, the name's Daniel" I said.  
  
"Alright then, Daniel. If you all will follow me over here please," he said gesturing us to follow. He led us all to the computer at the end of the room, and showed us a map.  
  
"I'm displaying two points on the map here. One of them is a cell block, in which Robotnik is holding eight prisoners that are lined up for robotization in two hours. The other, is an armory that holds some of those rifles like the one Shadow found a while ago," he said.  
  
"Would you happen to know where Robotnik is getting these weapons from, or where he's producing them?" asked Sally.  
  
"No, only Robotnik knows where they come from. Me, Mecha, not even Snively knows where he gets them. The most we know is that they are imported to him from somewhere," said Robo-Knux.  
  
"The prisoners are the most important at the moment, not where Robotnik is getting those weapons. We'll worry about that later," I said. Everyone kind of glanced at me at my sudden outburst of jedi wisdom, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Anyway, Sally and Daniel; you two should be the ones to go in and free the prisoners," said Chuck.  
  
"Wait, how come Daniel is going in to help Sally. That's usually me department," said Sonic rather casually.  
  
"Because Daniel there should be able to protect the prisoners better next to Rahn. Besides, your going to be helping Rahn fend off any Swatbots that decide to try and stop Sally and Daniel," said Chuck.  
  
"Alright then. As long as I get to trash some bots. No offense you two," he said towards Rahn and R.K..  
  
"None taken," they both said.  
  
"I guess that means that me and Bunnie here will be heading towards the armory?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Your guess is right, Shadow. While these four here free the prisoners, you guys can bust into the armory since the Swatbots will be busy trying to prevent their escape. You can then steal a whole bunch of weapons without any trouble," said Robo-Knux.  
  
"Alright then, everyone. Let's move out," said Sally. The six of us then filed out of the secret room underneath the garbage pile, and went to where we needed to be.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Me, Sonic, Sally, and Rahn were in the airducts above the prison block. There were eight cells, each with a mobian captive in it. Shadow and Bunnie were waiting a few corridors down above the armory, waiting for us to spring into action so the Swatbots inside would leave.  
  
"Well, usually we try and make as little noise as possible. But with Shadow and Bunnies' objective, we need to make some noise and let the Swatbots send out an alert," said Sally.  
  
"No prob, Sal! Come on Rahn, let's give them butt whooping!" said Sonic. The two dived out of the ventilation duct and diced through the two Swatbots, allowing them to send out their alert. In a few seconds, Shadow and Bunnie reported to Sally that the Swatbots in the armory had left to assist the ones in the cell block.  
  
"Good, grab as many weapons and explosives as you can carry and get out fast!" she yelled.  
  
Me and her then dropped to the ground as more Swatbots poured into the room. Sally went up to one cell and hooked up Nicole to unlock it. Meanwhile, I went over to one and activated my lightsaber. I told the prisoner inside, a red female fox, to step back a bit. She did, and I gut through the cell bars like they were butter.  
  
I did the same thing to the other three cells I opened, and Sally had succeeded in getting the other four open as well. I sent a telepathic message to Rahn telling him to start pushing the Sawatbots away from the entrance so we could get by. Rahn looked towards me and nodded. I saw him extract and weapon of some sort from his left wrist, and he told Sonic to get out of the way. Next thing I knew, he was perferaeting every Swatbot that attempted to enter the cell block.  
  
"Okay, everyone stay close and follow me out. Daniel here will cover everybody from the rear." They all stared at me for a moment, then nodded towards Sally. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
"Sally and the prisoners ran out the door, with me following closely behind them. Rahn and Sonic had succeeded in pushing the robots back far enough for us to get out, they were now a few yards down the corridor in the opposite direction. Then, I noticed a camera placed upon the wall, and I swiftly jumped up and took it out. I landed and continued to follow the prisoners. Robotnik probably knows about me now, and I'm sure he is surprised.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
(Third Person Point of Veiw)  
  
"Sir," said Snively. "There's a priority one hedgehog alert in cell block thrity seven."  
  
"Put it on screen," ordered Robotnik. The screen came to life displaying Sonic and Rahn cutting through Swatbots. He then noticed Sally, and a robbed two tailed fox jump down from the vent shaft.  
  
"Snively, isn't that the same fox that was saved by Sonic from three of our Swatbots about a month or two ago?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir; I believe it is. He's dressed a little differantly, but that's the only difference," replied his nephew. Just then, Robotnik saw the fox activate an energy sword of some kind, and cut through one of the steel bars, freeing a prisoner.  
  
"Computer! Run a scan on that weapon, and quickly!" yelled Robotnik. The room was filled with a few beeping noises as it scanned the weapon. Robotnik continued to watch as the robbed fox did the same thing to three other cells.  
  
"Scan complete," said the computer. "The weapon is called a lightsaber. It's an energy blade capable of immense destruction when weilded properly. The only ones able to make, possess, and weild such a weapon are the Jedi Knights."  
  
"JEDI KNIGHT!!! That can't be! They all died out hundreds of years ago!" yelled Snively. Just then, the camera switched to outside of the cell, showing the princess, the jedi, and the prisoners escape as Sonic and Rahn pushed the Swatbots back. The jedi noticed the camera, jumped up, and destoryed it with his lightsaber before it went to static. Robotnik grabbed a speaker on his chair and yelled into it.  
  
"Attention all Swatbots! Destroy that lightsaber weilding fox at all costs! He must not be allowed to aid the freedom fighters! TAKE HIM DOWN!!!"  
  
Robotnik turned the speaker off, and continued to watch as the princess, the jedi, and the prisoners made a run for it.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
(Back To First Person)  
  
As near as I could tell, there were not Swatbots behind us. However, we were slowly coming towards a small group of them. I quickly ran ahead of all of them, and cut them down to size. As they were all running by, one of the prisoners was caught in the grip of a Swatbot. It was the female fox from earlier. I quickly jumped towards it, and sliced its head off. It lost its grip, and fell down backwards. The others had already moved ahead of us, so I helped the fox to her feet, and we went running after the others.  
  
We arrived ant a two way intersection, and I looked down both directions.  
  
"What now?" asked the fox.  
  
"Let me think for a second, I'll find them," I said. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I could tell that she was a little perplexed at what I was doing, but she said nothing.  
  
'Let's see now, Rahn and Sonic are making a break for it now. Shadow and Bunnie have made it out. And Sally and the others made it out okay. As near as I can tell, they went to the left.'  
  
"This way," I said. We ran down the left tunnel, and a few more Swatbot showed up. I dispatched of them quickly, and we continued on. Finally, we saw the exit, and Sonic and Sally waiting for us. However, before we got there, a large metal slammed shut between us.  
  
"Damn!" she yelled. "Now what!?"  
  
I turned around and saw more Swatbot marching towards us. Then, I thought of something could work.  
  
"Get behind me!" I yelled. She did as I said and moved behind me. Then, I thrust my saber into the door, and started cutting an exit for us. Since it wasn't a prison bars I was cutting though, it was going to take a few seconds longer. The Swatbots got withing firing range. Quickly, and threw my hand out and hit them with a force push, knocking them back into their comrads and destroying a few of them. I turned my attention back to the door and continued cutting.  
  
'Come on..come on..'  
  
Finally, I cut through the door, and I pushed it out with my foot. It fell on the other side, and we ran though, being careful not to hit the side of the opening; as it was still hot from being cut with the saber.  
  
"About time you guys showed up! Come on!" yelled Sonic.  
  
"Where the other prisoners at?" I asked Sally.  
  
"Rahn chaos controlled them safely outside the city limits. Shadow and Bunnie are waiting for us at the edge of the forest," she said.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you there." I told her. Sonic and Sally nodded, then Sonic sped off carrying Sally. I looked back towards the hole I cut and saw that the Swatbots were now starting to come through it. I turned around and grabbed my escort by the wrist and told her to hang on. Then I jumped into the air, spun my tails, and started flying away from the building. The Swatbots started to fire at us, but to no avail. A few minutes later, we were safely outside the city limits. I let her down, then landed myself.  
  
"You okay?" I asked her. She was silent. I turned my head towards her and noticed she was eyeing me in an odd way. Not the kind of look that I got from everybody else when they saw me use my abilities, but the one that you would use if you were.., how do I put this? Checking someone out, I suppose.  
  
"Ummm..hello?" I said waving a paw in front of her face. She finally came back to reality.  
  
"Hum.Sorry, what did you say?" I grinned a little bit, and asked her again.  
  
"I asked if you were okay?" I said.  
  
"Oh, ya; I'm fine," she said. I had to admit, she was pretty. She had long, red hair that went down her back; blue eyes; a pair of tatterd blue jeans; an orange shirt; white gloves; a some shoes like what Tails were, except they were just a solid blue. She then noticed that I was looking at her the same way she looked at me, and she blushed a little bit.  
  
"How about you? You okay? Cutting through that door and doing all that other stuff has got to take a toll on the body in someway or another," she said.  
  
"I'll live. Ummm..we should probably head towards the edge of the forest. The others should be waiting there for us there," I said.  
  
"Okay, ummm lead the way."  
  
We got about halfway across the plain before she started looking at me again. Then, she tried to make some conversation.  
  
"Sooooo, what's you name?" she asked. I glanced at her for a second, before replying to her question.  
  
"My name's Daniel; 'Jedi' Master Daniel," I said. I saw her eyes grow to the size of saucers.  
  
"A jedi, huh? They haven't been around for centuries. I guess that would explain some of those fancy moves you pulled back there," she said. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"How about you? What's your name?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, it's not as fancy as Jedi Master Daniel, I'll give you that. My name's Casey," she said, pulling her thumb towards her for effect. While we walked, we talked a little bit more. She told me about how Robotnik had captured her only a few hours before we arrived, and that she just wandered around, staying wherever she could find a place. I told her that I used to be a human, and that I wasn't even from this planet.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool!" she said. I closed my eyes a bit and smiled. I haven't heard anybody use the term 'cool' for my past predicament quite yet. We finally reached the end of the forest, and standing there waiting were Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Bunnie, and Rahn. The people we freed must have already left for Knothole.  
  
"Hey Daniel, where have you been?! We've been waiting for you for twenty minutes!" called out Sonic.  
  
"Well excuse me, but I can't run as fast as you!" I yelled back.  
  
"Yea, well, maybe that's because you were walking the whole way!" he said. Everyone started to laugh, as did I can Casey. Then, I gelt an odd disturbance in the force. I also heard Casey telling me to watch out. I turned around just in time to see a blue robot speed up to me, and punch me in the gut. The blow sent me flying backwards, and double over in pain.  
  
I slowly got up, and my eyes met the crimson red ones of the robot. After a careful lookover of the robot, I came to a conclusion. It was that Metal Sonic that Sonic had told me so much about! I quickly took off my robe; revealing my whole tunic; and drew out my saber. I saw the robot eye the yellow blade wearly a bit before he turned his attention back to me.  
  
"So, you are the jedi that Robotnik has ordered to be killed? Congratulations. You've made it on the top ten mobians that Robotnik wants dead the most. Right between Rahn and Princess Sally," he said.  
  
"If you think that is going to intimidate me, it isn't working," I said to him.  
  
"Well then, maybe this will change your mind." He pulled out a gun from the top of his wrist and started firing at me. I quickly deflected the shots and knocked a few back at the robot. However, they only did some damage to him. I tried to move closer to him, but he just kept stepping back and firing at me. Eventually, he flew into the air and started attacking me from there. I still deflected the shots, and there was no way I was going to risk flying up to him.  
  
After a few minutes of that, I knocked one right into his engine, It sputtered and and fell towards the ground like and oversized water can. He got back up and glared at me, his eyes burning even brighter. He then lunged at me, and tried to slash his claws across my face, but I managed to dodge in time. As he went by, a frought the saber down across his back, sending sparks flying every which way. Mecha tumbled a few yards and landed. He quickly got back up, and was about to attack me again.But then, he noticed Casey making a run for it towards Sonic and the rest. He brought his gun out again and turned to fire.  
  
"At least all the prisoners won't be getting away," he said as he aimed for her back. I saw what he was going to do, and realized I wouldn't be able to get there in time to stop him from firing. I thought of the only thing I could do, and ran towards Casey. She turned around and saw Mecha aiming for her, and I saw her eyes dilate when she saw the red beam coming towards her. But, before it could hit her, I jumped in between them, being hit by the red beam of energy.  
  
I fell to the ground, clutching my chest with my left hand. I was bleeding a bit profusely, and the pain was one of the most terrible pains I felt in my life.  
  
"A very noble act, jedi. But a stupid move none the less," said the robot. I glanced at Mecha as he began flying towards me about to attack again. However; before he got to me; I rolled out of the way with my saber outstretched and he flew right into it. He was cut in half across the middle, and he landed a few feet away.  
  
I was still clutching my bleeding chest, and I applied a force healing abiltiy to it in order to keep it from getting infected, and lower the amount of pain I was feeling. It wasn't enough to keep me conscious though, because I fell to the ground yet again, and unconscious.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
I once again awoke to the a harsh light like I did before when I first arrived on Mobius. I quickly squinted my eyes in order not to be blinded by the white light, and allowed them to adjust.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," said a voice. I turned my head towards the voice; and sitting there was the mobian fox I rescued. Casey.  
  
"Wha..What are you doing here?" I asked her quietly. It kind of hurt to talk a bit.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to wake up for the past two day. I felt responsible for you getting shot by that robot," she said. I could tell there was a little more to it than that. I tried to sit up a bit, but it hurt to move the upper part of my body, and I quickly laid back down.  
  
"I wouldn't move to much if I were you. Your going to be a little sore for a few days from that laser blast," she said. I groaned a little bit and shut my eyes again.  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"Doctor quack was able to stop the bleeding and managed to replensih the blood you lost from a donation you made when you first got here. He said that if they didn't have it on hand, you would have surely died." I shifted a little bit at that unpleasant thought. I didn't like that fact of being told that I could have died.  
  
"Which also made me think, that I could have ended up dead if you hadn't jumped in the way and taken that shot. And, I wanted to be here to thank you whenever you woke up. That was a really brave thing you did for me." I opend my eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, that's what a jedi is supposed to do," I said. I then felt something on the top of my paw, and looked down to see what it was. She had her hand sitting on top of mine, and she quickly moved it and turned away blushing; and embarrassed. I couldn't help but let my grin grow wider. She obviously had a thing for me. I knew what she was feeling towards me. It practically was radiating off of her, and I couldn't miss it. When I was back on Earth, Inever dreamed that I would be having a crush on a furry. But yet here I was, having an odd attraction to this fox.  
  
"You know, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. It's kind of pointless since I can tell what they are," I told her.  
  
She turned back around towards me and saw the large grin on my face.  
  
"I suppose your right," she sighed to me. "I don't know why I thought I could hide me feelings from a jedi. But, it's kind of a stupid thing really. I mean, I only knew you for about forty five minutes before you risked your neck to save me. But, I got to thinking that not very many other people would do what you did. One of those 'girl falls in love with her hero' things I guess."  
  
"Well, I have to admit something too, I guess. You're kind of attractive yourself," I told her. Casey just smiled a brightly, one of the most beautiful smiles I ever saw. And she once again laid her paw on top of mine.  
  
"But, before we get into any kind of relationship like that, we really should know eachother a little better," I suggested. For the next few hours, we sat and talked and told eachother about ourselves. We talked about our familes, siblings, and what not. Casey was an only child like most of the other mobians I knew in the village, and she had lost her parents in the Great War. She told me she was an artist and could draw really well, and intended on going into that kind of career. But, this war against Robotnik kind of intervined with that. She also told me about some events in her life that were very interesting.  
  
When she was done telling me about herself, I told her about me. I told her about my family, what my brother was doing for a living, and about other events in my life. I even told her some things that happened to me that were pretty embarrassing to myself, but she just laughed and told me to go on. As I did, It got to the point to were my voice didn't hurt anymore, and I could talk more clearly. I was also able to sit up, thanks to me using a force healing ability.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. When you were two years old on Earth, you got behind the drivers seat of a vehichle, put it in drive, and rode down the hill into an old ladys house!?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. She was lucky she got out of the her bed and went to the bathroom. Because, a few seconds after she shut the bathroom door, I came crashing into her bedroom and parked the car on her bed. I'm still out on my dad twelve grand for damages to the car and the house," I told her.  
  
"Well, damn! You were just a little terror when you were a kid, weren't you?" I smiled and noded to her.  
  
"My family gave the nickname 'Danimal The Animal,' because I was all over the place. My parents couldn't take their eyes off of me for a second," I said. I then took on a sad look as I thought about my family again.  
  
"I'm never going to see them again," I said to her. 'It's been nearly two months since I first came here, and my mom had probably gone nuts trying to find me."  
  
"Hey," she said; putting both of her paws on top of mine. "If they really are worried about you, and are doing their best to try and locate you. Then that means they must really love you to do so. And don't worry, maybe you'll see them again someday," Casey told me. I smiled and turned my paw over and held both of hers in it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then; Sally, Rahn, and Doctor Quack walked in. Sally immediately noticed our paws, and we quickly moved them away from eachother.  
  
"Well, well, well. Are we interrupting something?" asked Sally with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, no. We were just talking." Casey told her.  
  
"Right. Anways, how are you feeling, Daniel?" asked Sally.  
  
"A lot better than before. In fact, watch this." I jumped up out of the bed and onto the floor next to them and did a small flip.  
  
"I really don't think you should be doing that in your condition," said Dr. Quack.  
  
"Relax, I don't even have a condition now. I've been using force healing since I woke up to take care of the laser wound," I said while removing the bandages and showing them that the wound had all but disappeared.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot he could do that," said Rahn.  
  
"Well then, I suppose since your feeling alright, you can go now. Just don't jump in the way of any more laser fire for a while. Doctors orders," said Dr. Quack.  
  
"You've got it, Doc."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled. Casey? I've been able to find a place for you to stay in Knothole, that is if you want to stay of course," said Sally.  
  
"You better believe it. In fact, I was wondering if I could have Daniel here live with me. That it, if it's cool with you though?" she asked her.  
  
I saw Sally glance at her, then to me, and back to her again. I saw her kind of stare a little disapprovingly, but then she smiled again.  
  
"I don't see why not. Antoine and Bunnie are bunked together, and so are Tails and Amy. So, I guess it's okay," she said. Casey ran up to Sally, hugged her, and said thank you about twenty times in less than five seconds. Before turning towards me and hugging me in a death grip.  
  
"I'll go have your things moved to her place, Daniel," said Sally as she walked out the door. Casey said she'd meet me there later and pointed to a bunch of clothes on a chair nearby and said for me to get dressed, then she left with Sally and Doctor Quack. Rahh, however, just stayed there with his arms crossed and looking at me with a large, toothy smile on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked him as I slipped on the pair of boxers.  
  
"You sly, lucky fox," he said. "You do realize she is going to be sticking to you like glue now."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Four months have passed since then. It was July when I left Earth, and a total of about five and a half months have passed have passed since I first arrived on Mobius. So, it about December now. It's really cold out tonight. About twenty three degrees. I'm standing under the sky, looking at the stars above. Casey and me had been seing eachother since that day, and we really liked eachother. We haven't moved to anything like second base or anything like that, and I personally didn't care if we did or not. I'm letting that be her choice.  
  
I'm still good pals with Rahn, and we spare with eachother every now and again. I even made a copy of the Jedi Knight game, that way we can face eachother over a lan connection. Rotor had to make Rahn a sidewinder duel strike though, and Rahn now has his own PC so he wouldn't have to keep borrowing Nicole from Sally.  
  
I've also become a very respected member of the Freedom Fighters, and all usually listen to me when I have something to say. Plus, I've become a major thorn in ol' Buttniks side. All the more sweeter.  
  
I also managed to find a picture of my family on my laptop. I forgot that my dad had put those in there. It was one from when my whole family was up for the Fourth of July, just three weeks before I came to Mobius. My brother wasn't in that one, but I did find an individual one of him in his military dress. I currently have those two pictures on the wall inside the hut.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad I've got this thick fur; or I'd be freezeing to death out here," I said. I was wearing the same outfit that I wore when I first arrived here. Told you I always wore that blue windbreaker jacket. I'm still looking at the stars. Somewhere among them is my old home, and my family. I'll be reunited one day with them, I hope. But, I'm sure they'd be proud of me now for all the great things I've accomplished so far. I looked back up one last time before I headed inside to have dinner with Casey.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Second fic done! Whoo-Hoo! This was a pretty long story, wasn't it. Well, I guess I should mention some more copyrights before I close this out so I don't get sued.  
  
I do not own starwars or anything else pertaining to the starwars universe. They are the sole creations of George Lucas, Twentith Century Fox, Lucas Arts, and Industrial Light & Magic. Any games that I mentioned in this fic and from here on out are property of their sole creators. And, the Microsoft Sidewinder Duelstrike is copyright to Microsoft.  
  
There we go, I think that covers everything. Leave your thoughts about this story in your reveiws and tell me what you think. It was my first shot at a first person view piece, so please be gentle on any criticism. But no flames please. And if I got any information wrong on the part where Daniel is in training (like making the lightsaber for example), please tell me. I want it to be as accurate as possible. Thanks. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this fic. I really appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


End file.
